Diskussionsfaden:Varanopode/@comment-28275705-20170720202405/@comment-26329907-20170829180050
Hallo, sorry für die späte Reaktion und so bla bla blabbla Du hast eigentlich sowieso mein vollstes Vertrauen, seitdem du vermehrt öffentlich auftrittst und regelst, auch wenn das veni vidi vici mir grad zwielichtig ist, das verwirrt mich, wegen früheren Sprüchen und komischen Metaphern à la Kriegsspiel die jeder hin- und hergeworfen hatte. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt kein Problem damit dir den Bürokraten-Rang hier zu geben oder selbst zurückzutreten. Aber wie ich sehe, hat sich die Wiki-Leitung sowieso schon neu strukturiert, du bist Admin und so. Keine Ahnung, wer euch die Rechte gegeben hat, aber ich selbst hab bei dem Prozess überhaupt keine Rechte verloren, was mich ein kleines bisschen überrascht. Aber nein, dann soll es wohl so sein, dass ich weiterhin Bürokrat und so bleibe, es ist immerhin mein recht, mein gutes wiki-Erbrecht und mein schicksal, meine Bestimmung, an der Macht zu bleiben, und wahrscheinlich herrscht wohl auch ein Konsens darüber, dass ich die Rechte behalte, immerhin bin ich als Bürokrat sehr erfahren und wer sich mit mir anlegt der bekommt es mit mir zu tun es ist mir eine treuepflicht gegenüber mir und dem wiki dass ich an der macht bleibe und zur wahrung meiner rechte und da wird mir auch niemand in die quere kommen ansonsten werde ich mich mit allen meine mitteln und verbündeten und perfiden plänen meines überlegenen verstandes und dessen mehr als manipulativen fähigkeiten zur wehr setzen immerhin ist das mein wiki weil ich hier bürokrat bin ich bin der größte und auch wenn ich hier zurzeit inaktiv bin ist mir die macht die einzige lust der ich nicht müde werde und die anderen höheren mächte im wiki werden mir da wahrscheinlich schon zustimmen denn woimmer auch lebendiges is da ist der wille zur macht und noch im willen des normalen bearbeiters findet so manch einer den willen zur macht sonst wäre es nicht soweit gekommen dass sie sich erheben und sich dazu erdreisten sich mit sonderfähigkeiten über andere zu stellen und sei es auch nur um im wiki produktivität zu leisten anstatt wegen jeder noch so kleinen angelegenheit zum admin oder büro zu laufen so wie es sich gehörd und falls sie tatsächlich anhoben ehrliche büros zu sein dann werden sie schon noch auf dem geschmack kommen so wie es mir passiert ist und wie es auch so unglaublich vielen anderen passiert. zu meiner Glanzzeit im wiki war ich der einzige bearbeiter und das wiki unterentwickeld und auf dem misthaufen bin ich als hahn der oberste könig auf dass das wiki ein hohes potential hat und mal viele leude anzieht und einmal groß wird und siehe da von anfang an war ich der oberchef hier und war es imme rund werde es auch immer sein und nun hat als es eingermaßen soweid kam meine göttliche bestimmung andere dazu verleitet mir die rechte nit abzunehmen auch wenn sich geeignetere für die besetzung der hohen posten fanden ich danke euch für euren respekt gegenüber meiner bestimmung und meiner natürlichen und stets unanfechtbaren autorität die vernunft ist mit euch hallejulia und auch wenn sich euer gewissen eines tages endlich von eurer macht trennen wird so werdet ihr mich als mächtigen verbündeten zu schätzen wissen. Der nächste "richtige" Godzilla-Film kommt erst 2019, aber noch in diesem Jahr soll der Godzilla-Anime rauskommen. Wann auf Deutsch, weiß ich nicht, aber das ganze ist schon wieder irgendeine Neuinterpretation liebe grüße we are number one